La profecía del rey
by AXJ
Summary: Otra pelea tonta entre ellos, y en la que Arthur tiene la culpa, y que con magia y sin ella compensa a Merlin, increíblemente con palabras.


El sería muy capaz de aventar el vino en sus ropas reales, pero no podía, incluso si se moría por hacerlo. No podría hacerle tremenda escena de celos a Arthur. No cuando estaba la princesa de White Castle allí con su padre, en busca de la unión de Camelot y su reino.

Una vez que los presentes terminaron sus platos, salió de la habitación tan rápido que era imposible no encontrarlo grosero para con el rey y sus invitados.

Miró a Arthur de reojo antes de salir disparado de allí, no soportaba estar ahí más tiempo.

Padre e hija se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante tal falta de respeto, de hecho parecía que estaban dispuestos a demandar un castigo, por sentirse agraviados por ese chico que si mal no recordaban solo era un pobre sirviente.

Sin embargo, Arthur ignoró todo con tanta naturalidad como pudo y sacó un nuevo tema para distraer a sus invitados.

La cortesía y carisma del rey, logró contentar a Anne y Edward, quienes disfrutaron del resto de la velada con el rey de Camelot.

Mientras sonreía robóticamente a las bromas de la princesa, pensaba en lo malhumorado que estuvo Merlin esa tarde. Tendría que hablar con él seriamente antes de que terminara el día.

Merlin no solo era su sirviente ahora también era su pareja, y aunque aún no estaba listo para afrontar las miradas y las críticas del reino. Para todos estaba más que claro, que algo pasaba entre ellos, y que su relación iba más allá de lo servicial. Era como un secreto a voces, que ninguna persona se atrevía a pronunciar, ¿para qué? si lo obvio saltaba a la vista.

Estaba claro que cuando Merlin llevaba el desayuno se demoraba algo más de dos horas, en dejar la habitación del rey, y que cuando alguien osara mirar demasiado al sirviente real, el rey mandaba a tal persona a una tarea lejos del castillo.

No era raro que Arthur empezará a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, o qué pidiera más comida-casi para dos personas- cuando ni siquiera tenía reina. O que simplemente deseara estar a solas en su despacho y que el único que tenía permiso para ingresar sea Merlin en todo momento y en realidad a cualquier lugar que él estuviera.

O que en ciertas ocasiones hiciera viajes cortos hacia Eraldor, de los que nadie hacia algún comentario por lo extraño que fuera. Él era el rey y nadie podía opinar o criticar sus actos.

La sobremesa se extendió por sobre las diez y una vez que el rey ordenó a dos de sus más confiables sirvientes para acompañar a sus invitados hasta sus habitaciones, pudo por fin suspirar aliviado de que aquella cena tan aburrida haya acabado.

La princesa era bellísima, pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Su padre el rey Ed fue tal vez un poco persistente con sus indirectas de matrimonio, pero no había pasado más allá de eso. Ambos parecían bien intencionados, pero el príncipe había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie.

Cuando estaba por levantarse de la mesa fue detenido por la presencia de la princesa quien pedía amablemente por su compañía hasta la habitación.

Por supuesto, Anne estaría encantado.- dijo mientras se paraba para acompañarla por los grandes pasillos del castillo.

Un delgado brazo de ella, se colgó de su derecha y en pasos lentos y elegantes llegaron a los cuartos de los invitados.

Arthur eres más encantador, no entiendo como sigues estando soltero. He traído algunos vinos extrafino de mi reino, no me importaría compartirlos mientras me explicas tu soledad.- le invitó sonriente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Ya he tomado demasiado por hoy, no sería buena idea abusar de las bebidas.

No puedes ser tan serio, debes relajarte alguna vez- insistió mientras posó sus dedos en el hombro del rubio.

Debes estar cansada después de llegar por la mañana, será mejor que descanses

Esta bién, pero para la próxima no podrás escaparte- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Buenas noches, princesa- dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar su mano.

Hasta mañana respondió un poco decepcionada.

Arthur no necesitaba un reloj para saber que tenía que llegar a sus aposentos lo más rápido posible, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio salir a Merlín hecho una furia del banquete.

Al girar la última esquina para llegar su habitación vio a Lancelot, quien le deseó un buen descanso. Tocó la puerta de su recamara, no había intentado abrirla pero sabía de antemano que estaría cerrada.

Ahora pasó León y aunque era un gran amigo, deseó no habérselo encontrado en una situación tan vergonzosa. Se recargó en la puerta tan rápido como pudo y sonrió con falsa tranquilidad.

¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Perdiste las llaves de nuevo?- preguntó divertido.

No, solo estaba buscando a Gaius.

¿Se encuentra bien?

Si estoy bien, solo un poco mareado por el vino. ¿Has visto a Merlin?

Desde que salió del salón nadie lo ha visto.

Bueno me retiro, buenas noches su alteza.

Que descanses Leo, asintió y se quedó esperando que el otro se fuera.

Ya no podía hablar en el pasillo, alguien podría pasar y escucharlo rogar frente a su habitación.

Merlin! Merlin! – susurró mirando los alrededores.

Abre! Soy el rey y te ordeno que abras esa maldita puerta! Seguía maldiciendo en voz baja.

Escuchó algunos pasos a lo lejos, y de verdad ya no tendría paciencia para disfrazar lo que estaba pasando.

Pero los segundos pasaban y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más claros y cerca. Ante la urgencia hizo su último movimiento desesperado.

Merlin por favor abre esa puerta, alguien viene- rogó en un tono casi inaudible.

Ya estaba preparando una excusa cuando por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió y fue jalado hacia dentro con rapidez.

En cuanto se vio dentro de su habitación expiró una bocanada tan grande que podría haber inflado 3 globos gigantes de una vez.

Merlin- fue lo primero que llegó a su boca.

Pero el mago no estaba su vista.

Oye tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras se paseaba buscándolo por el cuarto.

¿Puedes dejar tus celos? No pasó nada allá afuera.

Desde la mampara llegó una figura ante su encuentro. Era Merlin definitivamente, pero no el Merlin que esperaba.

Cabellos largos y blancos cubrían la cabeza del mago, un barba tan grande que llegaba a su cintura y su rostro tenía muchas arrugas y manchas oscuras, dando la imagen de un amargado anciano.

Ya escuché suficiente, su majestad- arrastró lo último con burla.

He preparado su cama, servido en su banquete. Creo que está bastante grande para que se desvista por su cuenta- pronunció mientras pasaba de largo hacia la puerta.

Arthur ágil como una gacela bloqueo la puerta.

Debes calmarte- le tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la silla más cercana.

Arthur se sentó en la otra silla y conteniendo una risa miró a Merlin, que evitaba su toque.

Había tenido algunas escenas de celos, pero esta era hasta ahora la más tonta.

Él no había hecho nada más, que responder con cortesía los pedidos de la princesa. Incluso si eso significaba acompañarla a su habitación y llevarla a pasear por el bosque.

Cosas que no tenían importancia para él.

No puedo ser maleducado con los demás reinos, así que por favor deja esa tontera tuya y mírame.

Su sirviente miraba minuciosamente el libro sobre su escritorio, ignorando las palabras del rey.

No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…pero dime algo- pidió Arthur.

Le creo su majestad, no tiene que seguir el tema.

El rey podría soportar muchas cosas, batallas largas, entrenamientos duros, banquetes aburridos, reuniones interminables, pero no podía soportar ser ignorado por su sirviente.

Sé que es difícil de pedirte esto, pero no seas tonto merlin- soltó alegre por su broma.

Qué chistoso, vaya a contarle bromas a la princesa entonces- respondió indignado al tiempo que se paró.

Arthur se paró también y atrapó a Merlin en medio de su amargura con un abrazo.

Jamás había tenido a Merlin anciano tan cerca, pero ni siquiera sintió algún desagrado cuando pasó sus dedos por el pelo largo y blanco acariciando su cabello.

El mago se detuvo sorprendido, no esperaba que Arthur fuera a acercarse teniendo esa forma.

Sabía de lo exquisito que era el gusto del rey. Que le gustaban las doncellas de piel blanca y tersa, manos suaves, piel perfectas, sin ninguna arruga.

Por lo que esperaba que Arthur ni siquiera se acercara, no cuando la piel de su cara y todo su cuerpo estaba llena de ellas, no cuando lucía un cuerpo con huesos desgatados, músculos caídos y atrofiados, piel envejecida y suelta que se plegaba formando suficientes líneas para dibujar una red.

No cuando su pelo caía cubierto de canas con un largo descuidado, y su rostro había sido masacrado duramente a través de los años.

Pero Arthur lo hacía.

El rey se acercó sin dudar hasta el mago, y lo beso en la mejilla. Para después dejar otro beso en sus labios. Sin asco alguno, acarició su cara y le miró directamente a sus ojos azules.

No me alejaría de ti, ni con un millón de décadas- confesó mientras tomaba sus manos, y las elevaba para besarlas.

Tonto – respondió con una gran sonrisa bailándole en la cara. Sin poder mantener su concentración, su forma original fue volviendo de a poco hasta llegar a su estado actual, proceso que Arthur apremió mirando como cada aspecto rejuvenecía beso a beso.

Aquellas palabras calaron tan hondo, sobre el corazón del mago, que sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se aguaron por segundos. Desde ese momento algo se removió por todo su interior, tuvo la certeza absoluta de que si el había nacido para morir; Arthur había nacido para estar con él, como si el rubio le hubiera dicho inexplicablemente el futuro que tendrían juntos.

Y Arthur que era solamente un mortal no estaba tan lejos, después de todo, el amor que los unía vencería sin esfuerzo un par de milenios.

 **N/A:**

 **Bueno este fic se lo dedico a un amiga muy especial y que quiero mucho, espero le guste. Ojalá disfrute leyéndolo porque se lo hice para ella y obvio para todos ustedes.**


End file.
